Capitulo 11
by B - Est Law
Summary: Marco encuentra el diario de Star la noche en que se marcha, que habrá en el. ¿Por qué se marcho? ¿Qué Ruberiot que? ¿Celos? ¿Marco? ¿Love Sentence?


Para una mejor lectura escuchen "Do You feel It?" de Chaos Chaos

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 11**

Mis pensamientos sobre Marco

"Conocí a Marco el primer día de escuela. De alguna manera el director sabía que sería el mejor de los amigos, y es cierto, ¡Lo somos!

Me gusta llamarlo chico seguridad aunque el quiera verse como un chico malo.

Desconfiaba de mi al principio, pero al final nos volvimos buenos amigos ¡E incluso compañeros invencibles de batalla!

También prepara unos deliciosos nachos.

Dice que en su tierra natal son básicos al igual que los tacos, la azúcar no es buena en los tacos y que es extraño que le ponga a los míos.

Incluso fue a "rescatarme" de las manos demoníacas de Tom. Me molesto que lo hiciera si puedo cuidar de mi misma, no soy una niña pero me pidió disculpas, es el mejor amigo que podría tener, la relación que no pude formar con Tom.

Estaba enojada con él, de verdad quería ese sándwich y solo lo arrojó a la pared, nos enojamos pero no podía estar enojada con mi mejor amigo.

Toffee lo rapto.

Me dolía perder a mi mejor amigo, sin pensalo dos veces me anime a rescatarlo, el señor y la señora Diaz estaban contentos de tenerlo salvo y sano, al igual que yo.

Me ayuda en tantas ocaciones.

Incluso dijo que no había nada en aquella tienda más valioso que nuestra amistad, me hizo feliz.

Creo que lo que más me gusta de él, es que ayuda en todo lo que hago y no importa cuantas locuras haga, en cualquier dimensión extraña que lo lleve, con cuantos monstruos peleemos Marco siempre está ahí, siempre hace todo mejor para mi.

Es mi mejor amigo

Mi gemelo desastre

Mi alma gemela

Haría tantas locuras por él y se que él haría lo mismo.

Es lo que hacen los amigos ¿Cierto?

El esta enamorado, su nombre es Jackie.

Pero se pone demasiado nervioso a su alrededor para hablarle, ambos se han conocido desde que eran niños pero a causa de sus nervios Marco nunca se ha atrevido a hablar con ella de manera directa y es tan sofocante, y por eso he decidido auxiliarlo.

 _Un error_

Era verdad que salió con ella la noche del baile y dominaron la Skateboard juntos.

Pero por que me sentía triste y enojada.

Alguien me dijo " _Aléjate de las cosas que no son tuyas_ "

Y lo intente, a mi manera. El concierto de Love Sentence y por no hacer sentir a Jackie como un mal tercio la incluimos en todo lo que haríamos.

Y Just Friends ya no es mi segunda canción favorita, nisiquiera creo que me siga gustando Love Sentence, es increíble como un momento destruya hasta la última gota de felicidad.

Verlo junto a Jackie me hace sentir mal, muy mal. Él es feliz y es lo que importa, esta creciendo, ya no es tímido, es super cool y la protegerá. Como lo hace conmigo.

(Espero que Ruberiot este muerto ahora mismo)

Ojala y me tragara la tierra en este momento o haya aparecido Toffe pero el esta muerto o algún monstruo para huir de la canción. Todas nuestras pérdidas expuestas ante el Pueblo de Mewni, así como el hecho de que me había enamorado de él.

"Cuéntale un secreto peligroso a alguien. Ahora podrá destruirte, pero no lo hará. Eso es el amor"

Marco Diaz estoy enamorada de ti.

Estoy dispuesta a renunciar a él, no me encuentro en condiciones óptimas para llevar más allá nuestra amistad y todo eso encadenado a mis otras pérdidas...

La pérdida de Glossaryck.

La mitad de mi Varita.

El libro de hechizos, la historia de mi familia.

Pero no puedo perderlo a él también.

Me gustaría de alguna manera ser la persona que atrapaba sus miradas.

Seguiré fingiendo que nada sucede

Y tal vez...

 _¡Aquí podría yo tener un hogar!"_

Cerró el libro de manera lenta, de nuevo le dio un vistazo a la humilde habitación de donde se hospedaban los estudiantes de intercambio, se levantó de la cama. La fiesta seguía en la planta baja preguntándose que sucedía y porque dilataban ambos en bajar a comer nachos.

Todo desapareció al momento de abrir la puerta y el único objeto a la vista lleno de color rosa, era el diario de Star, escrito en dos idiomas, Star podía parecer una persona inmadura, su falta de interés era su peor defecto, pero era hábil e inteligente cuando se lo proponía.

Y al parecer su confesión ante todos los presentes en la fiesta era real y no sólo uno de sus intentos por llamar la atención.

La última actualización había sido hecha días después de el "día de la canción de la princesa", lo que no entendia era la razón para marcharse, acaso no podía quedarse por él, tanto era su temor por que no sintiera lo mismo, y si mejor le preguntaba directamente.

Así el día de la canción no podría ser olvidado.

—Star te traeré de vuelta a la tierra.

.

* * *

.

Inspirado en el cómic Broken, en la canción "Pacify Her" de Melanie Martinez y algunos capítulos de la primera como segunda temporada de Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal.


End file.
